This invention relates to a support post and/or a partitioning system.
With partitioning systems as currently available it has been necessary to make substantially fixed and permanent connections between the parts in order to obtain a durable partition. This has, meant that where it is desired to move the partitioning, dismounting and reassembling the partitioning has been difficult and in may cases cannot be effected without a severe deliterious effect on the partitioning. In order to overcome this disadvantage free standing partition elements have been provided and a wall or partition is formed by placing one or more of such elements in close mutual proximity. Such partitioning has tended to give an untidy and irregular appearance and gives the impression of a temporary measure which in many instances is undesirable.